Kingdom Hearts: A Wishful Adventure
by Codemeister56
Summary: A teenager by the name of Cody wishes for life to be similar to Kingdom Hearts, and then he and his friends set out to defeat Organization XXI (Formerly 13, Now 21). Most worlds aren't even related to Disney (some are but most aren't) in this story.
1. Wish Upon A Midday Star

I'm kind of just gonna give you the basic info for this "beginning to this story".

These Are Real People, But not their real descriptions.

**Cody**

Cody is a teenager who's always liked Kingdom Hearts, and was selected from a simple wish to become a keyblade master

**Levi**

Levi is a teenager who has also always liked Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to his friend Cody he too is now a keyblade master.

**David**

David is that douchebag friend, because you know that everybody needs a douchebag friend. He's like Stifler (American Pie), Cartman (South Park),Dan (Dan Vs).

**Dylan**

Dylan is one of Levi & Cody's friends, and like everybody else went on the journey with Cody and Levi.

**Erik**

Erik has basically been one of Cody's many best friends since 3rd grade. Levi and Cody took him on their journey.

**Carlos**

Carlos is one of Cody's many best friends. He's usually teased for his Filipino complexion and is commonly mistaken for a Mexican.

**Organization XXI**

**Original**

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas

**Included because it's my story**

Xion (Even if she is a replica)

**Made up**

Kuxri (Riku), Xorclas (Carlos), Naxyld (Dylan), Divdax (David), Lexvi (Levi), Doxyc (Cody).

It's really mostly a script from here on out

*Walking Home From School*

Cody: So, Levi. Finished that story yet?

Levi: What story?

Cody: You know, the one about Kingdom Hearts.

Levi: Oh, Hell Yeah! You wanna read it?

Cody: Sure, I'll tell you what I think later

*2 hours later*

Levi: So?

Cody: Ha! It was p-

Levi: Pathetic?

Cody: Pathetic!? No, it was PERFECT!

Levi: Ok, so you liked it.

Cody: Liked it so much I'll make one.

Levi: It'll probably be better than mine.

Cody: Yeah right. This is Gold.

Levi: I was using sarcasm

Cody: Oh, ok

*The Next Day*

Levi: I'm ready. How crappy did your story turn out?

Cody: On a scale of cool to suck, negative 50.

Levi: Holy Shit Dude.

Cody: What the fuck? Levi, look up.

Levi: What the hell is that? A shooting star in the middle of the day?

Cody: Let's make a wish.

Levi: Wait!

Cody: What?

Levi: Don't wish anything involving improving your love life.

Cody: Fine. (I wish life was like Kingdom Hearts with a few changes)

Levi: What did you wish for?

Cody: You'll just have to see tomorrow.

Levi: Damn It.


	2. King Mickey

KH Fanfic Part 2

*The Next Day * (again)

Levi: Why the hell was there a Dusk in my room?

Cody: I wished for life to be like Kingdom Hearts.

Levi: Exactly like Kingdom Hearts?

Cody: All of it with a few changes.

Levi: What changes?

Cody: Well, *phone rings* Hold on, phone call.

?: Hello, Cody.

Cody: Hey, who are you

?: That's none of your business.

Cody: Can I ask where you are?

?: I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is that I'm part of an organization.

Levi: *steals phone* Organization 13!?

?: It was…now it's 21 *hangs up*

Cody: Levi, do you know what this means?

Levi: We have nobodies.

Cody: Exactly.

Levi: No, dude. Look around. We're surrounded by about 300 dusks!

Cody: Son of a bitch. What the hell? (Oblivion Keyblade appears in hand)

Levi: Lucky bastard. How come I don't get a fucking keyblade? (Gets Kingdom Keeper) Hell yeah, Now we're talking.

Dusk: Hssss!

Cody: Yeah, yeah we know you don't like us.

30 minutes later

Cody: Goddamn it! There's still like 20 of them left.

Levi: This is much easier in the game

Cody: What the hell? They all disappeared.

Levi: Not that one

Cody: What one? *looks up* Holy Shit!

Levi: Can't believe we gotta fight a fucking Twilight Thorn.

Cody: I thought they were only in Twilight Town.

Levi: Not anymore!

*later, again*

Cody: It's just too powerful.

Levi: Wait, who's that?

(? (2) attacks Twilight Thorn with 30 powerful blows)

Levi: Who are you?

? (2) : *takes off hood* I'm the king.

Cody: King what? Oh, King Mickey.

King Mickey: You boys are lucky you're still alive.

Levi: You're not kidding

King Mickey: Seeing how you two were strong enough to take on all those dusks I would've expected you to beat the Twilight Thorn

Cody: Thanks though, your majesty.

King Mickey: Aww, shucks.

Levi: He's just a mouse.

Cody: That's a king that can kick your ass

Levi: Yeah right. *The King Attacks* Ok, I never thought I'd say this, we're gonna need your help explaining everything.

King Mickey: Come with me to the castle. I'll give you a tour and explain stuff.

Cody: Sure.

*At Disney Castle*

Levi: Are you kidding me? First, a bunch of Dusks and now 10,000 shadows!?

King Mickey: Relax, Levi. They're holographs

Levi: Jesus Christ. I shouldn't trust a mouse.

King Mickey: Watch your tone mister.

Levi: Why the fuck should I? You _are_ just a mouse king.

King Mickey: Damn it, I don't normally curse but shit. You're really fucking rude.

Levi: Go screw yourself.

Cody: And so Levi decides to fight with the King. Dumbass. I'm gonna get some popcorn. *leaves*

*15 mins later&

Levi: You can't win!

King Mickey: No, you can't win!

*Cody comes back with popcorn*

Cody: So, I was – You're playing go fish?!

Levi: Yeah.

King Mickey: Next we're playing Uno.

Cody: So you were never using your keyblades?

Levi: Nope.

King Mickey: Nah. Anyways, got any 2's?

Levi: Go fish. Got any 3's?

King Mickey: Just got it too.

Cody: Levi, let's go.

Levi: Bye your majesty, Thanks for the keys to the gummi ship.

King Mickey: You're welcome. Bye.

Cody: I'm driving.

Levi: Shot gun's better anyways. Let's get some people to join us.

*Later*

Cody: So we got Dylan, Erik, and David.

Levi: Let's go.

David: Where the hell are we going?

Levi: Who knows. Look, a bright light!

All 5: AHHHH!


	3. Radiator Springs

KH Fanfic part 3

*Radiator Springs*

Dylan: Where are we?

Erik: What are we?

Levi: Who are we?

(others stare dumbfounded)

Levi: Amnesia Joke.

David: I think we're in your mom.

Cody: Shut up David, we're Cars.

David: Like the movie?

Erik: Yeah, wait what?

Levi: Wait, if we're cars how the fuck are we supposed to use our keyblades?

Dylan: Keyblades?

David: What the hell are keyblades?

Cody: These (pulls out keyblade)

Erik: Wow, a key and a blade. That's a shocker.

Levi: Answer MY question (keyblade lands in front of him)

Cody: With our mouths, see? (Hits David with it)

David: Ow, what the hell?

Cody: Heheh.

Dylan: We need weapons. (Shield appears for Dylan) Good enough.

Erik: What about me and David? (Receives Staffs)

David: What the fuck? Are we gay wizards or something?

Cody: More like Magicians. You can do magicky things.

Levi: Magicky? More like Fag-icky.

Cody: Hahaha! Good one.

Erik: But I'm not gay.

Dylan: He was talking about David.

Levi: Shut the fuck up and kill the damn heartless.

Dylan: Heartless?

Cody: These weird black creatures.

Erik: Racist much?

Levi: Shut up.

*Meanwhile*

Lightning McQueen: Look Mater, there's more of these weird creatures.

Tow Mater: C'mon McQueen, we can take 'em.

*5 mins later*

Mater: No, we can't! We can't take 'em.

McQueen: I Got this (shoots laser beams)

*In Life*

McQueen: That did not happen.

Mater: Yeah it did.

McQueen: Prove it.

Mater: Look around you

McQueen: AHH! Weird Creatures!

Cody: They're called heartless

Levi: And there a hell of a pain in the ass to kill.

Mater: Told ya.

McQueen: Why are they here?

Pete: Because of me.

Levi: Oh, why Pete!? Pete's just too fat and easy to kill.

Pete: In the game, Now I'm a car.

Mater: I'll help you fight 'em off.

Erik: In the meantime, I'll name the heartless.

Levi: There's a shadow right there. (points next to Erik)

Erik: I think I'll call him Fluffykins.

Levi: What the f –(honk). Oh haha, very f(honk)ing funny. Each time I curse I'm censored by a god (honk) honk.

Cody: Soldiers, Large Bodies, and countless Shadows 3:00.

Dylan: But it's 1:00.

Cody/Levi: Shut up Dylan!

Mater: Lightning is McQueen's power, so I got…(farts) gas!

David: That is sick as f(honk)

*Later*

Mater: Is that all of 'em?

Erik: 2 big fluffers there.

Levi: Large Bodies!

David: Now, is not the time for fat jokes.

Pete: Yeah, I'm standing right (gets hit) ow…you hit me.

Cody: And there he goes running like a baby.

Dylan: We can leave now right?

Levi: Yes, Let's get out of here.

*Gummi Ship*

Erik: That was fun wasn't it?

All: Shut The Fuck up Erik!

*out of story (4th wall Break)*

Levi: Wow, we say shut up a lot in this story.

Cody: Yeah, which is a little weird.

Levi: Get back to writing, I wanna read it later!

Cody: Ok, ok, jeez.


	4. Bikini Bottom

This was Pete's health [_]

KH Fanfic Part 4 

Levi: So, where too now?

Dylan: Who knows?

Cody: And the bright light shows and we're in…

*world change*

Spongebob: AHHH! (runs from a shadow)

Erik: Bikini Bottom! Spongebob!

Spongebob: Erik! Hey, you brought friends

Levi: Damn right he did.

Cody: Powerful Friends.

Spongebob: Patrick and I were running from those monsters

Cody: They're called Heartless. We'll need help fighting them just as bad as you need us.

Spongebob: Well, that's kind of hard. Everybody is turning into one.

Erik: Except for you.

Spongebob: They're being controlled by some Luxord guy.

Levi: Luxord!? A member of organization XXI!?

Spongebob: Yeah, he just walked by.

Luxord: Hello, Levi. I see you've done your research

Cody: Ok, that sounds more like what Vexen would say but Ok.

Luxord: I'm done here. Ta-ta. *vanishes*

Dylan: He just disappeared.

Levi: No fight, what the hell?

Cody: We'll fight him in a different location.

Plankton: Go my Heartless Minions, go! Go and steal the krabby patty formula.

Heartless Krabs: Yes, Master Plankton.

Spongebob: No! , No!

Heartless Krabs: Back off, Sponge cake.

Spongebob: *dramatic* Whyyyyyyyy!? Ok, so-

Levi: Plankton's controlling the heartless and you need help stopping them.

Spongebob: Yeah.

*Chum Bucket*

Plankton: Haha, fools! You'll never catch me!

Erik: Hey, I caught him!

Plankton: Me and my big mouth.

Levi: Big mouth? Your mouth is so fucking small you could eat a mint and then not be hungry anymore.

(All stare dumbfounded again)

Levi: My jokes are a little rusty ok?

Plankton: Yeah, bye! *hops out of Erik's hands*

Erik: Hey he's getting away!

Plankton: Now Krabs, attack!

Spongebob: So we gotta fight,

Dylan: Duh. Let's get started.

David: Wait!

All:…

David: MORGAN FREEMAN! Ok, fight now.

Cody: Well, that was pretty fucking weird.

Heartless HP [_]

[_ ]

*After the fight, because I can't really describe fights like most people*

Spongebob: , are you alright?

: Yeah, I'm fine. Where's the little rascal?

Cody: Plankton? I don't know.

Levi: I see him.

: Well, what's he doing boy-o?

Levi: Don't ever fucking call me that again and if you do I'll blow your fucking head off.

Krabs: Ok, ok. Just tell me about Plankton. Where is he?

Levi: Over there. Getting raped by heartless

Krabs: So he's dead?

Cody: Um…yeah.

Dylan: Well, we're gonna go now so-

Luxord: Not so fast! I'll take these. (grabs formula and Levi)

Levi: Whoa, what the hell? Why can't I hit him? (They vanish)

Krabs: He's got the formula!

Dylan: And Levi!

Cody: Let's go after him.

*Later*

Levi: What the hell? Why are you resistant to all my attacks.

Luxord: Shut up and stop complaining damn it!

Levi: Then free me!

Luxord: Fine, just shut up.

Cody: Levi, we're here to rescue you!

Dylan: Yeah and – holy shit, I'm a card.

Erik/Spongebob: And we're dice.

David: *breathing heavily* I made it.

Cody: You gotta help me and Levi fight Luxord

David: Damn it! MORGAN FREEMAN!

Levi: God that's annoying

Luxord's HP

[_]

[_ ] [_ ]

*Later, again*

Luxord: Go, Cards Go!

Levi: You wanna finish him off?

Cody: Let's use a sleight

David: Which one?

Levi/Cody: Trinity Flame

(Cody & Levi attack Luxord 15 times each and David ends it with 3 blasts of firaga.)

Luxord: Now then, It seems you've beaten me but I'm just the beginning. You've got 20 more to beat. I'm number 10. Next up is number 7. Farewell.

Cody: Well, he's dead.

Dylan: And we're not cards or dice anymore

Erik: Bye Spongebob.

Spongebob: Bye Erik, see you at the reunion.

Erik: Later cuz.

David: Cuz? You guys are cousins

Erik: Yeah.

Dylan: Hey Spongebob.

Spongebob: Yes, Dylan?

Dylan: Here's the formula for the patties.

Spongebob: Thanks. Bye.

All: Bye!

*ship*

Levi: Ok, where to now?

Erik: Outta the way, I'm driving!

David: It's got a sign.


	5. Danville: The Tri-State Area

KH Fanfic Part 5

*Danville*

Candace: Mom, there's a weird ship shooting the heartless.

Linda: That's great Candace. I need to go get groceries. You're in charge while I'm gone.

Candace: Did you guys hear that? I'm in charge!

Phineas: Ok. Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today.

Ferb: …

Phineas: We're gonna help whoever's in that ship fight the heartless.

*ship*

Erik: AHHH!

Cody: The ships gonna crash in that backyard.

Dylan: JUMP!

Phineas: Hi, I'm Phineas, this is Ferb and those are our friends Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving.

Cody: Hi, I'm Cody, this is Levi, and those are our friends David, Erik, and Dylan.

Phineas: Hey W-

Cody: Can I say it?

Candace: I'm so telling Mom.

Phineas: Sure, why not?

Cody: Where's Perry? That feels right.

MEANWHILE

Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Doofenshmirtz: Come in!

Perry: *chatter*(gets trapped in a pyramid-shaped cage)

Doofenshmirtz: You see Perry the Platypus, I'm a little lazy today so-

*Perry points to Norm*

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, Norm is building my inator and I'll be doing the back-story. Ever since Heartless have been popping up everywhere I realized that they are pretty powerful and there must be more so I can take over the tri-state area. Why more? That way I can lead my own army of heartless. Norm has been working on my Heartless-Cloning-Inator

Norm: Finished Sir! I will go make potato salad.

Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, yeah, you go do that. Oh and this time Perry the Platypus…

Perry: ?

Doofenshmirtz: Your trap is completely Platypus-proof.

Perry: *chatters angrily*

*Phineas & Ferb's Backyard*

Phineas: There's so many.

Dylan: Don't worry, as long as we got our weapons –

(More Heartless Appear)

Dylan: We're still fucked.

Erik: No! I wanted to wait until marriage!

(Awkward Silence)

Erik: I thought it would be funny, which it was.

Cody: I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom

Levi: …Me too.

Dylan: Same here.

Buford: Hey Dinner Bell!

Phineas: Hm?

Buford: I'm leaving.

Phineas: Ok, go ahead.

Buford: *walks a few steps* I forgot my nerd.

Baljeet: Of course, because I'm oh so important to you.

Phineas: I wonder what the other 3 are doing.

Isabella: I'll go find out.

*hidden area*

Major Monogram: Human Agents! Agent P needs your help. Stop Dr.D.

Dylan: On our way Monogram.

Isabella: Hey boys! Whatcha doin'?

Cody: Uh-b-um, nothing!

Isabella: Whatever. Laters (leaves)

Levi: Let's go stop Dr. Doofus.

*Doof's Inc."

Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inco-

Doofenshmirtz: We already did the jingle!

Perry: *angry chatter*

Doofenshmirtz: Go my heartless clones! Help me take over the tri-state area!

*The Heartless Attack Doof*

Doofenshmirtz: No! Not M-BRAKKK!

Perry: *frightened look*

*The 3 human agents enter*

Levi: We've come to kill you, you fucking doorstep.

Dylan: Holy shit. Your jokes are rusty.

Levi: Shut the fuck up.

Heartless Doof: …*releases Perry*

Perry: *looks at humans and nods*

Saix: *appears* Well, well, well. What do we have here?

Levi: Saix!

Saix: So you know me, Levi. And you know that I know you.

Dylan: Hey, we beat Doof, Levi!

Levi: Great, but we've got bigger problems

Cody: I see that. Let's kill this bastard.

Saix: Bring it on!

[_]

[_ ] [_ ] [_ ]

Dylan: Damn, that's a huge sword and has a great resemblance to Sephiroth's for no apparent reason.

*Backyard*

Isabella: Phineas, Look! The heartless are leaving!

Phineas: Awesome.

Ferb: Well, it seems that counts as a win.

Candace: See mom, they created the heartless, see, see?

Linda: That's not very nice Candace, they're good people.

Phineas: Hi mom.

Linda: Hi kids. Who wants pie?

Phineas/Isabella/Ferb/Irving/Erik: Mee!

David: *facepalm* Not you, Erik.

Candace: But, but, but, but-but-but…

Erik: Better Luck Next Time.

David: We gotta go.

Isabella: Ok, have fun.

Erik: By the way, Phineas, Isabella L-(mouth is covered by David)

Phineas: I wonder what he was going to say.

David: Bye. (They enter the ship) Ok, Erik, where are the others?

Erik: *eating ice cream* I don't know

David: Where did you get that?

Erik:*eating hot pocket* This?

David: How did you-?

Erik: Change what I'm eating? Now it's a Nestle Crunch Bar.

David: Never mind.

*Back at Doof's*

(Saix attacks with guitar shaped sword)

Unnamed Narrator: The fight rages on…Later

[_]

[_ ] [_ ] [_ ]

Levi: We've almost got him, but damn he's strong.

Cody: You know, maybe we should defeat all bosses with sleights.

Levi: Well, which one is it this time?

Cody: Powerwild.

Levi: That's a heartless.

Cody: Oh…How about…Destined Disaster?

Dylan: Yes, I love that one

Levi: The fuck are we waiting for, let's go.

(Cody casts Blizzara, Levi casts Thundaraga, and Dylan casts Firaga)

Saix: No, this can't be happening. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Dylan: You done yet?

Saix: No. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ok, now I'm done.

Levi: So who's next?

Saix: Number 17. 2 down & 19 to go. I'm dead now.

Cody: Number 17?

Levi: Remember, its Organization 21 now. But who's nobody could that be?

Cody: Maybe it's one of us.

*David & Erik show up*

David: What did we miss?

Levi: Nothing, except next we fight number 17. Who's ready to leave?

Erik: You guys missed me change ice cream into a hot pocket into a Nestle Crunch Bar.

Cody: Yeah, let's go.


	6. Port Royal

KH FANFIC PART 6

*PORT ROYAL*

Dylan: So, where are we now?

Levi: I don't know.

Erik: Pirates of the Carribean!

Jack: Actually, it's Port Royal.

Erik: (girly voice) Oh My God!

Jack: Jack Sparrow's the name, pirating is my game

David: So you sell pirated movies?

Jack: Wha-? No. I'm a pirate.

Cody: Hey, who's that over there?

Jack: Captain Barbossa.

Erik: We know that. The guys attacking him!

Jack: That's Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Levi: Sora, Donald and Goofy!?

Sora: That's us. Donald, Goofy! Wait up!

Donald: Sorry, Sora!

Goofy: Guess So.

Sora: Bye!

?: Leaving so soon?

Donald: WAK!? Who are you!?

?: Your worst nightmare. (casts graviraga)

Goofy: Gawrsh, we're floating.

?: Bye. (vanishes)

Sora: We'll fight him later. Let's go see Ariel.

Donald: Ok. Good bye.

Cody: They're gonna die.

Jack: Definitely. Who was that guy?

Levi: A member of the organization known as organization 21. We've killed 2 already.

Jack: And we just finished killing Barbossa over there. Anyways, do you know which one he was?

Cody: All we know is that he is the 17th member.

David: And we've got absolutely no background information whatsoever.

Jack: Well, that's a little screwed up.

Erik: He's actually talking to us! *faints*

Dylan: I think Erik is gay.

David: Duh.

Cody: Or maybe he's got a guy crush.

Jack: I think we're good. Just look for my medallion because Barbossa is dead.

Levi: Got it.

Jack: That was quick. Well, I guess that's all the- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Levi: I recognize that symbol. It's a soulless.

Cody: Soulless? The one in your story?

Levi: That's so weird. The design is the same one from your crap story.

Jack: Quick, stop it! I need that medallion!

*LATER*

Thief: NRYAAKK!

Levi: The fuck kind of language is that?

Erik: Gibberish. I'm flu-

Levi: Gibberish is gay. Here's your shitty ass medallion.

Jack: Yay! (acts like Gollum/Smeagol) My Precious!

Erik: My man-crush is gone.

Jack: Bye Losers! (evil laugh)

Cody: That was weird.

?: Apparently

Dylan: Yeah.

?: Hello.

David/Levi: HOLY FUCK, A RAPIST!

Levi: Never talk in sync again.

David: Agreed. Who the hell are you?

?: Number 17.

Levi: Of Organization 21? Let's kill this bastard.

?: I see your anxious for battle.

Cody: Anyways, you are?

?: Naxyld.*removes hood*

Levi: Naxyld? That's a fucked up name. You look like a chick.

Naxyld: Shut the fuck up and let's fight!

*LATER AGAIN*

Naxyld: Let's see you dodge this. (Casts Thundaraga & Firaga)

Levi: Ha-ha, you missed me. Ow! My ass. Damn fire.

Naxyld: Yes!

Cody: Of Course! He keeps casting the same attack.

Naxyld: You catch on quickly. Thundafiya!

Dylan: Dodge!

Erik: Quick, use a sleight/limit thingy!

Dylan/Levi/Cody: Thunder Burst.

Naxyld: Yes! Wait-what? *vanishes*

Levi: Thunder Burst. You know a – where did he go?

Naxyld: Right here. (Knees Levi in the gut) *reappears*

Levi: …ugh…ah…(those pain sounds always heard in anime)

Naxyld: *evil laugh*

Levi: What…the...Hell? (Spits up blood)

Cody: What was that for!?

Naxyld: You actually thought I would die _that_ easily? Think again. Next are number 3. You'll see me later. Farewell!

Dylan: Wai- and he's gone.

Cody: Let's go to the next place.

Levi: Can,…I get fixed up first?

David: We'll fix you in the ship.

Levi: Damn it.

*gummi ship*

Levi: Well, that was quick. And, uh, thanks for healing me.

Cody: You guys, this is bad.

Dylan: Whaddya mean?

Cody: Well, you remember the original 14?

Levi: Yeah, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion.

Cody: These 7 new people are way stronger than all of them combined. None of them were strong enough (or smart enough) to make anyone spit up blood. Naxyld seems dangerous. But whoever number 21 is all of us against him? We don't even stand a chance.

Erik: Hey Munchkinland!

Levi: Oh fuck, I don't like the sound of that.

All: AHHH!


	7. Munchkinland: Wizard Of Oz

KH FANFIC PART 7  
**MUNCHKINLAND  
Levi – Dorothy (portrayed by a guy)  
Cody – Cowardly Lion  
David – Tin Man  
Dylan – Scarecrow  
Erik - Toto**

Levi: Damn it! I'm in a dress. (Rips off immediately, nothing underneath)

Cody: At least you can change

Dylan/David: Same here. We're stuck like this.

Erik: I'm Toto. And Holy Shit, Levi, Put some damn clothes on!

Levi: Oh my fucking god!

David: I have a ninja outfit for you.

Levi: Thanks. Where did you-never mind.

Cody: The ninja have always been better than the nude.

*They walk a little bit and notice the house with the red shoes beneath it*

LATER

Wicked Witch of The West (WWW): I'll get you my pretty.

Levi: Who said that?

WWW: Me, the wickedest witch of the west.

Cody: Ok, this fight will only take about 5 seconds so, I'll sit this one out. Erik, you're in. Don't be gay about it.

Erik: Yay!

Cody: Dumbass

WWW: I have powers you wouldn't think of!

Levi: Would one of them to be shoving dildos up people's asses?

WWW: How did you know?

Levi: Wait, that really is one of your powers?

WWW: …

Levi: Damn! That's gay.

David: Lady got saggy titties. Bitch. (Slaps Cody)

Cody: So disturbing. (Fight finally begins)

(WWW transforms to a dragon)

Dragon Witch: Now, Let's go!

Levi: Not fair! Bitch, you're just like Male.

Dragon Witch: Whoopsies, your friends have been caged.

Dylan: Ok, traps? Really? I'm getting really fucking tired of this.

Cody: The witch breathes fire just like Male.

*MEANWHILE AT HOLLOW BASTION*

Maleficent: Hmm?

*BACK AT MUNCHKINLAND*  
Dragon Witch: So, weak…now *she dies, and the cage breaks*

Erik: How you like me now biatch!

David: Jesus Christ, this fight was fast.

Xaldin: But it's not over.

Cody/Levi: Xaldin!

Xaldin: That's right gentlemen, It is I, Xaldin!

Levi: Is it just me or did that sound really gay?

Xaldin: I must ask you 4 to let Levi fight me alone.

The guys (excluding Levi): Yeah, sure.

Levi: What!? I'm not that strong.

Cody: That's what you think. We'll help you.

Levi: How?

Cody: By not helping.

Levi: How the hell does that help?

Dylan: Bye! (they all leave)

Mickey: Hehey. Buddy ole pal

Levi: King Mickey!

Mickey: Let's kick Xaldin's ass!

Levi: I couldn't agree more.

Xaldin: Good Luck. *evil laugh*

(This happens just like every fight…however it's Xaldin. Levi's been knocked out)

Mickey: Xaldin! You see what you've done?! You've killed him!

Xaldin: No, he's just out cold. This'd be easier with a cool font.

Author: Sorry, that's a bit difficult.

Mickey: You broke the fourth wall!

A FEW HOURS LATER

Mickey: Curaga! HERE!

Levi: (Rubbing his head)Woah, what hap- Xaldin's down to one bar?

Mickey: Don't know, gotta go, Bye!

Levi: Thanks your majesty. Now Xaldin!

Xaldin: *filing nails* Hm? Yes?

Levi: Let's finish this!

(After the fight)

Xaldin: Congratulations Levi. Number 3 is dying.

Levi: Damn straight.

Xaldin: Next is a twofer

Levi: Huh?

Xaldin: V & VI. 5 & 6. They are-*dies*

Levi: Lexaeus & Zexion

(The guys show up)

Cody: What'd we miss?

Levi: The king kicking Xaldin's ass.

Erik: Oh no, we saw that part. I'm talking about after you woke up.

Levi: Assholes. Lexaeus and Zexion are our next opponents.

*3 portals open up*

Levi: Ok, Cody and Erik go through the one on the left, Dylan and David go through the middle, and I'll go through this one on the right.

*A mysterious figure follows Levi into the right portal*


	8. Portals

KH FANFIC PART 8

*PORTALS*

~PORTAL ONE ~ (Cody and Erik)

Cody: Alright Erik, stay calm.

Erik: Stay calm, got it…AHHH! I'M FREAKING OUT!

Cody: Is it because this room is familiar? No, scratch that, this room is just completely white, that's not familiar.

Erik: Maybe if we looked hard enough we could find some KKK.

Cody: Oh, Racist joke already? Well, there really aren't any black guys in Kingdom Hearts anyways. The darkest are really heartless, which represent people but aren't peo-

Erik: Hey Cody, whose that over there?

Cody: I…don't know. He or she seems kinda creepy.

Erik: Do you think it's one of them organization guys?

Cody: Probably so. Just don't go anywhere near-Erik? What the hell are you doing?

Erik: Figuring out who that thing is.

Cody: Ok, hold up. Who did Levi say our next opponents were?

Erik: Was it number 3?

Cody: No, that's Xaldin and he's dead.

Erik: Number…

?: 5

Cody: Number 5?...Lexaeus!

Lexaeus: Well Done. We gonna fight or what?

Erik: I'm gonna go with or what but I'm sure we'll have to fight you anyway.

Lexaeus: Y'know…you can't beat all 21 members.

Cody: Sure we can.

Lexaeus: Really?

Cody: Yeah. If we try hard enough. Even a reject can surpass an elite.

Lexaeus: Oh please, where have I heard that before?

Cody: I don't know, Dragon Ball Z?

Lexaeus: Damn! You found out my secret!

Erik: What secret?

Lexaeus: So you have a wish come true and Erik has-

Cody: A second grade education…

Lexaeus: And a brain the size of a dinosaur's.

Cody: I actually don't hate you, but I kinda have to kill you

Erik: Yep. A lot of people have to kill people. The military kills people, FBI, CIA, they all kill people not because they want to, but because they have to do it, just like we have to kill you.

*Awkward Silence*

Cody: What the hell are we waiting for? Let's fight!

Lexaeus: Bring it!

~PORTAL 2~ (David & Dylan)

David: Ok Dylan, shut up.

Dylan: But I-

David: Shush!

Dylan: Bu-

David: SHUSH!

Dylan: Ok, god.

David: Bitch, I said shut the hell up!

Dylan: …

?(2): Hmph

Dylan: David, you hear that?

David: Hear what?

Dylan: Whoa, there's an emo looking shadow over there.

David: Shadow? I thought we were done with heartless.

Dylan: No, shadow. It looks like a person

David: Yeah, it does look emo.

Dylan: Wait,*phone rings*phone call.

David: Ok, answer it. But you need to stop wasting time bitch. Morgan Freeman.

Dylan: Hello? Yes, No, Uh-huh, Ok, Excuse me for a sec, David do you want some McDonald's?

David: Big Mac, French Fries, Sweet 'n Sour sauce, Root Beer, Thanks.

?(2): Hey you two.

Dylan: Is the emo shadow talking to us?

?(2): I'm not emo.

David: Then why is your hair covering your eyes?

?(2): I like it that way. Your names are David and Dylan right?

Dylan: Yeah, why?

David: Who are you?

?(2): The name's Zexion. Number-

David: Wait, Is it…

Dylan: Don't say it!

David: I'm not. Is the number MORGAN FREEMAN!

Zexion: No, that's not even a number

Dylan: Number 5?

Zexion: 6.

David: Close enough, Right?

Zexion: No, never close enough.

Dylan: You can never be too close? Trojan Man!

Zexion: Hm?

Dylan: Is that the moral of the story?

Zexion: What moral?

David: Never mind, Let's fight bitch!

Zexion: Let's go!

~Portal 3~ (Levi and ?(3))

Levi: *opens eyes* W-Was I asleep?

?(3): No, you passed out.

Levi: Who are you?

?(3): Here's a hint. Gimme your chips bitch!

Levi: It's Carlos.

Carlos: Damn, you got it right.

Levi: You gave it away.

?(4): Dance water, Dance!

Carlos: Hey did you hear something?

Levi: Yeah.

Carlos: What did it sound like?

Levi: The gayest member of the organization.

?(4): Hey, I'm not gay, and I have a girlfriend.

Levi: Is it yourself, Demyx?

Demyx: No! It's Namine', and how did you know my name?

Levi: Easy. We've been told everything about the organization. Well, until it became Organization XXI that is.

Demyx: So you know of the original 13? Congrats.

Carlos: You aren't gonna be an ass and cheat are you?

Demyx: Whaddya mean cheat? All I did was bring a few friends. *summons water demons*

Carlos: A soulless and water demons and who's that?

Levi: Naxyld!

Naxyld: That's right. Just thought I drop off this Striker Soulless. And about getting this far, congradu-fucking-lations. Gotta dart! Later, losers!

Demyx: Let's make this fight worth it!

Levi: I'll take the soulless, you fight Demyx and his water whores.

~Portal 1~(Cody and Erik)

Lexaeus: Tomahawk! Tomahawk!

Erik: How long are you gonna keep saying that?

Lexaeus: Tomah-what?

Cody: Okay, so what limit Erik?

Erik: 69.

Cody: That seems kind of gay to do with a guy.

Erik: No, 69 hits!

Cody: *facepalm* That's not what I meant! Let's just do-

Erik: *becomes the Hulk* ERIK ANGRY! ERIK SMASH LEXAEUS!

Cody: Since when were you the Hulk?

Erik: SINCE ERIK ANGRY! (walks toward No.V)

Lexaeus: Hey.

Erik: ERIK SMASH LEXAEUS!

Lexaeus: Holy Shit! He's the Hulk now?

Cody: Yep. He's gonna-

Erik: SMASH LEXAEUS!

Lexaeus: Smash me?

Cody: Pretty much, yeah.

Lexaeus: AHHH-(Gets smashed)

Erik: *returns to normal* Wha-what happened to my shirt?

Cody: You turned into the Hulk.

Erik: Really? Sweet!

(Another portal opens)

Cody: Let's go through and see what we find.

Erik: Okay.

*They walk through and end up in the 2nd portal*

~Portal 2~ (Dylan and David)

Zexion: Firaga! Thundaraga! Blizzaraga!

David: Thundaraga! Graviraga! Firaga!

Dylan: Curaga! (myself) CHARGE!

Cody: Are you done casting spells or are we gonna see some real fighting?

Dylan: Not really, the fight's about over.

Erik: So, what Limit you guys doing?

Zexion: It's not like it matters.

David: It kinda does.

Zexion: Fine! Do your stupid limit thing.

Dylan/David: Death Fricasee

Zexion: Oh, big words, nice touch.

Cody: Wait for it…

Zexion:…Wait a second! Death? What do you mean Death Frica-AHHH!

Cody: And now he's dead too.

David: Who's ready to go see how Levi's doing?

Erik: Me.

Dylan: Same.

Cody: Let's get the hell out of here before the portal police come and see that we've killed five people.

David: Works for me.

Erik: We should give "Z" a knife to make it look suicidal.

Dylan: Good idea. Let's go.

~Portal 3~(Levi and Carlos)

Demyx: Dance…water…dan-*passes out*

Levi: Carlos, check his pulse.

Carlos: There is no pulse.

Levi: Awesome, the fag is dead.

Carlos: I'm gonna see what kinda chips he has.

Levi: Ok, you do that.

(The others show up)

Levi: Hey guys.

Cody: Sup! Hey Carlos!

Carlos: What's up man?

Cody: You-uh-looking for chips?

Carlos: Yeah, why?

Cody: I got BBQ chips.

Carlos: Gimme your fucking chips,

Cody: Catch!

Carlos: *devours bag/chips whole* Yum!

David: Holy shit! Did you see that?

Levi: No.

Dylan: Nope.

Erik: Nothing.

Cody: See what?

David: Carlos just swallowed that bag of chips whole!

Levi: Um, no. Didn't see it.

David: He's like a human trash compactor. How the hell did you not see that?

Cody: Who knows, and more importantly who cares?

*They leave to go to South Park during passion of the jew.*

Writer Cody


End file.
